The South Korean family
by NeedALife
Summary: plainly about the South Korean provinces and special city's I don't know if the rating is right but, hey better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia OC**

S. Korean Family

**Name: **Sejong City

**Human Name: **Im Jae Hwa

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **2 July

**Hair Color:** black-brown

**Eye Color: **Gold

**Height: **96 cm

**Appearance:**

She is higher than you should think for her age, and have short black hair except for a brown braid on her left side, unlike Korea she don't have a curl and her eyes are golden, she is very modern and dresses as such but don't mind when Korea dresses her up in traditional clothes.

**Personality and Interests:**

She is very kid like and like to play with Korea or America when he visits (or whatever toy he brings along for her) she is too small to live on her own so she lives with Korea or some of her siblings. She is always happy but Korea think it's only a question about time before her childish innocence will get destroyed (hinting to North Koreas threats) so he want to keep her happy. She tries to copy Korea or other nations because she is so young. she loves music boxes and there for she collects them, she mostly get them from Japan but also Korea, she is really loud around people she know, but shy around strangers

**Relationships:**

**Korea: **her "dad" but mostly goes under brother, they live with each other so they get along fine, she look up to him.

**America: **he have a big influence on her, that have made her think they are best friends or play mates

**Story Introduction **

"IT'S AFWED" a small girl yelled exited as she opened the door " oh really" a tall man asked sarcastic with both hands covering his ears, " how can such a small person have such a big voice, oh wait, I was loud to" the personification of America remembered, also covering his ears, " Yong Soo-hyung, Afwed-hyung why ya both covering your ears it's stupid looking" the girl asked confused, "ugh so that was why we was warned, git" a voice came from behind America plus a few groans from other nations who (was forced by America) had come along " AHAHAHAH THATS 'COS IM THE HERO" America yelled "HERO" the girl copied.

"SHE'S SO CUTE, ARU" China squealed as he hugged the poor girl

" pedo, help!"

"aniki am I cute too?" Korea asked, eyes sparkling like stars, he only got a glare in return. "so that is Sejong City, ufufu~ so cute, come here" Russia said and reach for the child in Chinas arms "no, Waina not scary" Sejong said and held onto China who gave her another bone crushing hug, " but on other hand I need air" Sejong gasped and battled her way out of Chinas hug and sat in-between Japan and America " Kiku-hyung did you bring one" Sejong asked the Japanese man "hai, here" Japan said as took a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her, she gave quick thank you before disappearing out of the room.

"what was that, Japan" Russia asked as he moved closer to the short man, who moved away and there for closer to America, "a-a-a music box" Japan said as Russia's scarf was hovering around his head, making every one creep away for their own safety

***RING RING***

"oh, my phone" Russia said and answered it, scarf still near Japan.

_"touch my brothers and I will give Belarus the keys to your house_ "

Russia quickly returned to his former seat, shaking slightly, the others also returned to their seats except Korea who took the chance to grope China and Japan.

_"and Korea, please act more mature…"_

"OH, IT'S SUNNY" America yelled happily and waved to the thin air, forgetting she was not there. "how do you know what was going on, aru?!" China asked surprised while pushing Korea of him.

_"I have my way, Gege, but please play nice I can't come over so no fan service- well I better go now bye *beeb*"_

"nee-san to think you had the courage to say such a daring think, nee-san you are more bold than I imagined!" Japan thought, the rest was silent and stared at China who looked down in the table in a mix between disappointment (of being in family with her) and confusing (for what she meant with fan service)

"AHAHAHAHA, change of subject" America laughed "Afwed is funny" Sejong said as she came back into the room "I fear for the future of my hearing" England groaned as America started laughing again.

"Sejong how would you say Russia" Russia asked the small Korean girl "umm… Ussia" Sejong said and tried to climb up to Korea, who lifted her up and placed her in his lap "isn't she cute, Aniki" Korea asked China, who was trying his hardest to not jump over and hug the girl, "hey, Sejong try saying 'Arthur' and 'England'" America said while ignoring England's protest " okay, Arshur" Sejong said not seeing England stiffened

"Engwand" they all looked at England to see he had gone white as a sheet and stiff as a statue, " THAT'S SO COOL, SHE BROKE BRITAIN, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" America laughed as he pointed at the English statue, before realizing the situation "OH CRAP, SHE BROKE BRITAIN!"

None of them saw the pen flying strait at America and hitting him right in the forehead, with enough force to send him backwards with the chair.

"Don't swear in front of my little sister you hear me!"

"Daejeon, didn't you have work, da-ze?" Korea asked eyeing the angry city's note book with 2 more pens in it, "how dangerous, aru…" China muttered, looking at America, "yes I had work but I got a call from Manchuria that _Russia _was here" Daejeon explained, and tried to straight out her skirt "ufufu, I wouldn't be here, if America had not dragged Yao-Yao here" Russia said as he stood up, stepped over the American and lifted the Chinese nation like a bride "but we'll leave now" Russia continued as he ignored Chinas protests.

"Aniki's breasts belong to me" Korea yelled as Russia had reached the door "no they don't!" China yelled and Daejeon mumbled and with that they were gone. "Engwand?" Sejong poked the petrified nation but with no result and went over to America, who had passed out, "Afwed?" She tried but with the same result, resulting in Sejong to start crying "now, now they're not dead, da-ze" Korea tried to sound calm as Daejeon lifted the young city op.

"I would love to stay but me and England-san had work when America-san took us along" Japan said and tried to un-freeze England, who slowly was coming back from the old memories, "oh, sorry for holding you two then, Korea and I also have work" Daejeon said just as polite as Japan.

Sejong had nearly stopped crying but started again as Japan and a still half frozen England left, "Sejong, don't cry I'm sure they'll visit again" Daejeon tried to calm the crying city.

Meanwhile Korea was poking the pen still stuck in Americas forehead, America had woken up and quickly removed it and ignored the feeling of blood running down his face, "how can you live with her" He asked Korea, who handed him a towel to remove the blood, "I have no idea, but I get a lot of free time by giving the work to her, da-ze" Korea said and masterly dodged a pen. America looked at the pen now stuck in the wall behind Korea. "My aim never miss unless it's my family I aim for" Daejeon explained while Sejong had started giggling at Americas shocked face, "well I'll be leaving now" America said and hurried towards the door "no, Afwed please stay" Sejong called after him, with sad puppy eyes, America smiled and went back to pat her on the head "sorry mini-dudette, ya know the drill, work, work and a little more work" America said, Daejeon looked weirdly at him "if you have work then why are you here" she asked and noticed Korea was getting ready to leave as well, "we have work together today" they answered in union, Daejeon sighted while Sejong giggled at them.

"well thanks for taking care of her for the rest of the day, da-ze" Korea said and pointed at Sejong who now was on the floor trying to say goodbye to America who had to bent down to her level "I'm taking her to Jeju or Seoul later today, I have work myself" Daejeon said in a low voice and watched as Sejong tried to hug America around his neck, she could barely reach even on tip-toes so America had to bent down even more, "I kinda figured, da-ze" Korea said and tried not to laugh at the 'boxed American' even Daejeon smiled at the Americans my-back-are-going-to-snap-soon-face "Sejong, let America get air now" Daejeon called to the city, who like a dog released America and went over to Daejeon and watched as America stood back up and walked over to Korea who was ready to leave "Sejong don't I get a hug" Korea whined and bent down "na-ah" Sejong said and hugged Daejeon instead. "So mean, da-ze" Korea cried while America patted his back in comfort. but just as they were about to leave Korea felt something hug his leg making him fall face first t the ground as he was in the middle of taking a step "wha-" Korea said and turned his head around to see Sejong hugging his leg "bye-bye, Yong Soo-hyung" she said as Daejeon lifted her of his leg and America helped him stand up again, Korea smiled his wide smile.

"See ya soon Sejong, Da-ze"

**XXX**

**please say if there are any big mistakes and leave a review and tell me if I can make it better. But a quick thing Sejong City is only 3 years old and 'Sunny' is another character of mine, who will get her oven story at some point. **


	2. Chapter 2

**HETALIA OC**

S. Korean Family

**Name: **Seoul

**Human Name: **Im Myung

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **unknown

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Height: **171 cm

**Appearance:**

His hair go to his eyes and does get in the way at times, its black with red, green and blue stripes in it. He wear jeans normally and a too big t-shirt with headphones around his neck, in his younger days his hair was longer and completely black and used the traditional Korean clothes.

**Personality and Interests:**

He is out going and easy to talk too, but even though he is like that he likes to stay in his apartment and play games or see Korean dramas, he is always happy or in a good mood and likes to drive Daejeon crazy by not doing his work or simply laze around at her house. he is always ahead of his family with most things. he have a voice in his head there came the first time North took control over him and never really left him, only Korea and America know of it.

**Story Introduction **

***RING RING***

"who…" a lazy voiced asked from a underneath a mountain of blankets, as a head looked out of the cocoon, revealing a black mob of hair with other colors in it.

***RING RING***

It took Seoul another sec to realize it was his phone there was charging out in the hallway, he sprung up nearly falling over his computer, there still was on, and ran for the phone only to stop and slide the rest of the way, grab it, accept the call

"yo, Seoul- GAH"

for only to slide to far and with the phone still charging it ended with Seoul now on the floor staring at the ceiling and slide slowly back to the small table the phone had been at.

"_Seoul, did you kiss the floor again_" a mocking voice asked from the other end of the phone, "funny, Jeju but I'm at least not a old granny" Seoul said and moved the phone away from his ear as Jeju started yelling at him that she was NOT a granny, "but why did you call I have played games all night…" Seoul whined as Jeju became quiet at her end, "I called to tell you that Daejeon might go to your house with some work" Jeju said and ignored the complains Seoul cried. After some time Seoul stopped his complains an got to say goodbye to Jeju. As he came back to his living room it looked somewhat like a war zone, empty chips bag here and there, a few empty cans spread about the floor and at least three of them had been spilled, blankets in the middle of the floor with a few chairs, it had been a fort but had collapsed at some point and the computer was still on and showing 'GAME OVER' "next time Korea and Japan wants to play online they have to do it themselves" Seoul mumbled and closed the computer with his foot.

_I thought you had fun._

"no, shut up" Seoul said to himself

_No its fun knowing that you complain over things you-_

"I SAID, SHUT UP" Seoul yelled and waited a minute before realizing 'it' stayed quiet, for now at least. "thank you" Seoul sighted,

_You're welcome._

Seoul ignored 'it' and started cleaning some of the bags of chips away and found more empty cans and other things such as candy, clothes and other stuff there was better of not being mentioned.

"Daejeon are going to have a fit if she sees this mess" Seoul said, his shoulders slumped down just by the thought of being scolded by his little sister, "but on the plus side 'it' is quiet know" he said in desperate try to cheer himself up. After he had filled a bag with most of the garbage, Seoul decided to take a break and left the living room to go to the kitchen, only to remember he had forgotten to buy food to eat for dinner and the last kimchi had gotten too old to eat, so he was left with what was left of the chips. "my day suck so far…" Seoul cried and went back to the living room to throw the blankets back to his, rarely used, bedroom only to fall over the whir to his computer, throwing the blankets everywhere in his try to regain his balance he didn't notice the chair in front of him that sent him flying to the floor, landing the only place where the blankets was not covering.

Seoul shot up from the floor with tears in his eyes and a red spot on his forehead, "that's it I quit" he cried and took the nearest blanket to hide under and somehow knock a vase down there landed just in front of his head making both him and the blanked wet. But to be honest he didn't care to move more.

He closed his eyes and hoped to fall asleep, but as he was half dosing of the doorbell started ringing and on reflect he stood up only to place his hand on the shards from the broken vase, he screamed as he felt the shards cut into his hand. The front door was thrown open and a pair of feet's was half running to the living room, "Seoul, wha- "Jeju asked, her eyes shining with worry but changed into one of a mother having to comfort a child over nothing. Seoul on the other hand was now crying freely while holding his cut hand, Jeju walked over to him and started picking the pieces up "go into the bathroom, I'll follow after I cleaned this up" Jeju said with a smile and Seoul followed the order and tried to say thanks but it only came out as a sob.

After Jeju was done she had set to get the city's hand sorted out and found it was only small cuts there only needed to get cleaned a little, Seoul was now sniffling as Jeju took his other hand and lead him to the kitchen , placed him on a chair and found a shopping back she had brought along "so why don't I help you clean up later" Jeju asked and started preparing some food "sure…" Seoul mumbled and dried his eyes "thank you…"

"any time, but I only came here because of the work Daejeon had to give you" Jeju said and pointed at the bag, showing that it was in there, "she suddenly had to take care of Sejong City" Seoul grimaced at the bag with work in, his day had been bad enough, "but don't worry about waiting, her hand are full at the moment, poor girl she'll end up looking like me…" Jeju said sadly, Seoul just looked at her it was only a waste of energy to try and tell her she still was beautiful, "either way I'm happy to have some good company when my day have been so bad" Seoul said as a plate was placed in front of him filled with food "why don't you tell me about it then" Jeju asked and sat down in front of him with her oven food, Seoul smiled and started:

"it started after you're call…"

**XXX**

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed or bad in any way. But please leave a review, that would honest make me very happy but if you follow or favorite it, it would make my day. I have no idea when I'll post next…**


End file.
